<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Things a Little More Seriously by Cookies_and_Chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285776">Take Things a Little More Seriously</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos'>Cookies_and_Chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cavendish and Walker - Sally Rigby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Civilians always occupy this strange space when it comes to guns. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 8, "Eight Gun Barrels"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Things a Little More Seriously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whitney had begun to wonder whether media was to blame. Between films, TV shows, video games, hell even books and music, there was so much out there about guns that even if someone had never seen one, it seemed like they knew something about them. And you know what they say about a little bit of knowledge being a dangerous thing.</p><p>It was bizarre to see George behaving like so many other people, in that regard. She was usually just that bit different, that bit odd, in the way she approached situations and yet even she had this air to her at times of not needing to be worried about the possibility of a gun — or any weapon even — being pulled during this undercover operation.</p><p>Whitney hadn't even wanted George involved. Not after last time and she'd been sure that Jamieson would veto it given how close George had been to becoming another victim in the string of train murders. But, much to Whitney's irritation, Jamieson had been all too keen for George to be involved because he had been taken in by the help she had provided on the case and felt she was uniquely positioned to help undercover.</p><p>Honestly, it was usually a nightmare getting civilians involved in anything but now Jamieson was muttering about consultants and interagency working and all that other garbage that Whitney knew signalled another stab at promotion for him, all of that went by the wayside.</p><p>Whitney was running out of ways to try and get it to sink it just how dangerous this was. Yet everything from 'Even a glancing blow hurts like a bitch' to 'You could die choking in your own blood' was met with the same insistence that George understood the risks of guns but without that little glimmer of pure terror that Whitney knew was in her own eyes.</p><p>Guns and being shot were almost just an abstract concept for your average civilian in the UK and Whitney didn't know how to get past that. She swore to God, if anything happened to George out there, Whitney was going to make sure Jamieson knew exactly how much of this was his fault.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>